


Things that I need to Finish One Day~

by ladyaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy is a Stark - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hel Darcy Lewis, Multi, Mutant!Darcy, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, ShockHawk - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mute!Darcy, spysassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaya/pseuds/ladyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is going to be a whole bunch of story ideas that I haven't finished yet. Most are going to be bits and pieces - possibly from my headcanons, possibly from a specific idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint/Darcy

Darcy froze, spun around to stare at the agent/Avenger, mouth opening to say something, but her mouth clicked shut again when no sound came out. She sighed silently as her shoulders drooped, turned around and disappeared. Clint turned around to see why she hadn't answered and saw nothing but empty space. He raised an eyebrow, impressed that she had managed to disappear on him.  
\----------------  
Darcy was hiding, she knew she was hiding but she didn't want to move. Her soulmate would probably never know that those were her words. Ever since she was eight, she couldn't speak or even really make a sound with her mouth. Because of this, she had enhanced hearing. Also, when she woke up in the hospital afterwards and been told that she would never make a sound from her mouth again, she had broken down completely and sobbed.

She was crying for herself, and her soulmate. Her mark had been there since birth, which meant that s/he was older than her. Once Darcy had been able to leave the hospital, her aunt had taken her home. Darcy had run away in short order. Even family wasn't nice to people that would never be able to speak.  
Her parents were both dead, as far as she knew. Her father long ago, her mother from the same thing that stole Darcy's voice box. In a world where you either gained them later or were born with the words that your soulmate(s) first spoke, the ones that were deaf or mute didn't usually fit in well.  
And now, she had met him and it was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye who she'd had a crush on for ages? She'd glimpsed him once or twice back when Thor had landed powerless, and said Jane's words. He never seemed to have noticed that she couldn't even make a sound.  
Darcy calmed herself down, signaled JARVIS that she wanted to get into the space that she had found once and stood up. JARVIS opened the panel silently and Darcy entered, nodding at the hidden camera in thanks. As JARVIS closed it behind her, Clint came around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to start this whole shebang off with this one. Why? I don't know. It's just what I chose. Anyways, this is Clint/Darcy Soulmate AU. For whatever reason, I never made it farther than this. Darcy was born with her soulmark, and Clint's is either a symbol or something. That might actually be why I never made it farther than this. Oh well~  
> Oh - and I was thinking that Darcy's a mutant that's like part telepath or something? How she moves shows the people in front of her how she's speaking and the telepath part is instinctual because if she's 'yelling' and someone else would hear it then it's projected but it's still not considered speaking to someone? *shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutants, and what the super soldier serum is in a particular 'verse

Darcy sighed, before explaining. "Part of what the super soldier serum does is manipulate the body to give them a recessive mutant gene to work from. After you have the gene, it manipulates the malleability to produce the super healing of a super soldier. With Steve it turned his body into the ultimate best shape that he can be, using Logan as a template. Each of the imperfect serums didn't have a complete template. Bucky gained the healing and some longevity, Natasha has the longevity and a slightly higher than average healing and the serum that Bruce used with the gamma radiation gave him the gene, but the gamma radiation screwed it up and made him a mutant. Bruce's X-gene is active and the gamma radiation turned the Hulk into an alter-ego rather than part of Bruce like Dr. McCoy. The fact is that they're separate and the Hulk is more simplistic like a child, who only knows anger and violence so he tries to protect himself."

"-that's easy for you to say, you were born this way," Clint heard the newest member of the tower mumble as he was moving through the vents. He looked into the room that it came from, and noticed Darcy Lewis was sitting near James Barnes. A jolt of something went through him as he noticed how close they were sitting, before he realised that James was slouched, arms crossed and that Darcy had flinched ever so slightly at what he had said.  
She got up and headed for the door, before turning around and smiling a heartbreakingly familiar smile. She then opened her mouth and began to speak in a voice that was achingly familiar as well and made Clint think of an agent and a mission that led to bringing in Natasha, his lover turned partner, friend, sister and confidant.

"Everyone in this world has choices. The only ones that you control, that you have any power over are your own. Your choices help shape those that know you, but no matter what in some way or another every choice hurts someone. You can hurt yourself, or the one you're making a choice about if it's about a person." Darcy then whispered one last thing before she disappeared.

_"Give them a chance to love you James Barnes, you deserve it much more than I ever did."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is headcanon for something I haven't started the beginning of yet, although what I do have I later on in the story, sadly.  
> The second one is same story, different snippet.


End file.
